


We're Soulmates!

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmark AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, other than that everything is still the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: To Tharn, sharing a soulmark with Type was hard and Type finally realizes he was wrong and tries to make it up to Tharn by apologizing to him.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Tharntype: the series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	We're Soulmates!

**Author's Note:**

> I…am not sure if I am quite proud of this one, but I tried my best. This was my first soulmate kind of fanfic and like I said, I really don’t think it’s too good. I’m sorry if this isn’t too good. his is heavily based of episode six and unless I say so otherwise…I don’t think I should really do anymore soulmates/soulmark fanfics due to how much I struggled with this. I want to make good stuff and I just don’t think I did okay one this. Other than that, I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Laying his bed with his headphones in, Tharn kept his gaze out the window, examining the night sky as he was left alone in his and Type’s dorm room. The last few days have been disastrous and honestly so depressing that Tharn hasn’t been in the mood for anything. He had been skipping classes and eating his meals was another thing he hasn’t been doing well on. He barely ate anything for breakfast or lunch and he had completely skipped dinner. Shaking the thought of food out of his head, Tharn buried his face in the pillow and stared down at his wrist where a small tattoo like mark of a musical note attached to a soccer ball rested on the inside of his arm. Reaching out, Tharn rubbed at it softly with his thumb as he felt the emotion he was feeling earlier at the bar rise up again. Sniffing softly, Tharn buried his soulmark arm away from his line of sight before he slammed his eyes shut, sealing the tears that were threatening to spill from them inside. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get some sleep, Tharn just rested with his eyes closed as he thought about everything that happened earlier within the day. 

_“You’re seeing another person, Type! I have a right to be mad! We’re sharing soulmarks for fucks sake!” Tharn growled out, meeting Type head on once he finally got home from being on a date with that girl. Tharn could not believe that he had to hear from Techno that his soul partner was on a date and seeing another girl while they were in a casual relationship and having sex literally almost every night. Hearing the growl that Type let out as they continued to yell and scream at each other, Tharn felt his mind snap as he lost his cool and yelled something he knew he usually wouldn’t say on any circumstance. “You’re my bitch!”_

_The punch that Type landed right across his face knocked him back to his senses a bit once he realized what he shouted. Listening to Type scream at him about not having a right to demand who he had sex with or who he saw, Tharn tried to keep the tears out of his eyes as he held his face, continuing to listen to Type go off until he finally stopped, panting as he tried to catch his breath while he glared at the silent Tharn. Not saying another word, Tharn moved his teary gaze away from Type and only observed from the corner of his eye as Type gathered his pillow and comforter, leaving the room with the dorm door slamming shut as he left, most likely heading next door to sleep for the night. Feeling his cheek throb under his hand as his tears finally fell, Tharn took a shaky breath in and out as his body began to tremble, letting out everything he was holding back in that moment. It wasn’t long before he finally moved and just collapsed in his bed, burying his face in his pillow so it could muffle the cries and whimpers that were leaking out no matter how hard he tried to conceal them. _

_Opening his eyes as the sunlight beamed through the window, Tharn winced as it burned them before he slowly pushed himself up, turning around a bit to glance at Type’s bed. Noticing the pillow and comforter back on the bed, Tharn knew that Type had come back while he was asleep and must’ve left without saying anything to him. There wasn’t even breakfast waiting for him and why would he be surprised after what had happened yesterday? Letting out a shaky sigh, Tharn pushed himself off his bed and moved towards the bathroom, staring hard at himself in the mirror as he noticed a slight bruise developing where Type had punched him along with his red and swollen eyes that must be from him crying in his sleep most of the night. Filling the sink with water, Tharn splashed some of the cool water on his face before he let it drain and he undressed to head into the shower, knowing he couldn’t lay around and mope for the rest of the day. He had classes and he had to show Type that what he said wasn’t going to affect him. _

_“You don’t look any better today than you did yesterday…seriously Tharn, what is wrong?” Long sighed, examining his friend as Tharn continued to look out the window. Looking him up and down, Long couldn’t help but notice how his eye bags which were there yesterday were still around and possibly darker than they were the day before as well. He knew that it had something to do with Type but Long had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to really drag it out of Tharn, since his friend usually kept the things that hurt him to himself. Placing his hand on Tharn’s shoulder, Long squeezed it and grinned sadly when he finally got Tharn’s attention. “Tharn, I know it’s not something you’d want to hear but…maybe you should get over Type. I know you guys are soulmark mates and all, but you know not everyone has to have matching soulmarks to be happy. A lot of couples who don’t share one end up happy…maybe you should think about that?”_

_“Long…I know…” Tharn sighed, feeling another wave of emotion wash over him before he steeled himself, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, Tharn brought his attention from his friend to look at the text message, feeling his heart grow cold as he noticed it was from Type and how he listed things that people do in casual relationships. Gritting his teeth as his jaw tensed, Tharn blinked away the tears and shut off his phone, shoving it back in his pocket as he opened his desk, giving Long one look. “I’m leaving and skipping afternoon classes…”_

_Ignoring his friend’s attempts to keep him there, Tharn stomped out of the classroom and out of his faculty’s building, practically storming past all the people who were giving him nervous looks. Once he finally reached the dormitory, Tharn rode the elevator up and threw open his door, kicking off his shoes harshly before he moved towards the bathroom, wanting to take a shower to cool off before he lost whatever composure he had left. Not noticing the sound of the door to their dorm open, along with shoes being kicked off, Tharn opened the bathroom door and walked out in nothing but a towel, right into Type. Staring each other down for a moment, Tharn swallowed the lump in his throat and moved passed him, walking towards his dresser to get some pajamas out. They had a talk that Tharn desperately wanted to avoid but he held back his feelings and just laid down his bed and listened to Type get ready for his date and leave._

“Tharn…? Are you awake?” Keeping silent as the door opened to their dorm and Type walked in, Tharn kept his eyes closed as his roommate and soulmark mate entered further in and kicked off his shoes, making his way to his bed before the mattress creaked at the extra weight and an arm wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly as Type snuggled into his back, sounding close to tears. Hearing his apologies, Tharn opened his eyes slightly and moved to take his headphones off, placing them on the bedside table before he turned on his back so he could give Type his attention, despite wanting to sleep and forget everything that happened. “I can’t believe I said those things to you…I’m so sorry, Tharn.”

“Shh…it’s okay. You know I can’t stay mad at you,” Tharn hushed, wrapping his arm around Type so that he could bury his face in his neck, running his fingers through Type’s hair as they cuddled slightly. Keeping silent as Type’s sniffs and hitches of breath finally halted a bit, Tharn closed his eyes as Type pulled away and then pushed himself up, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he pressed another to his cheek before he finally reached his lips, pressing them together softly while Tharn deepened it, brushing their tongues together softly as Type opened up for him. Pulling away once they had to breathe, Tharn kept their foreheads pressed together as they smiled softly at each other. He knew they had a lot to work out but for now, all he wanted to do was sleep with Type in his arms. “Come on, it’s late. Go change so we can sleep.”

The next morning, after a night full of love making, Tharn woke up and moved towards the food he prepared earlier, frowning slightly when he realized it had gone cold. After getting Type up and walking around, Tharn went to shower before they went to class, walking side by side until they left for their different faculties. It was obvious to long that Tharn was feeling a lot better, if his smile did not tell him otherwise. Not saying a word as Tharn paid attention to class, Long egged him on for the notes that he knew he missed while Tharn rolled his eyes and handed his notebook to his friend when the class finally ended. Gathering everything up before he placed it in his messenger bag, Tharn knocked on Long’s desk, pointing towards the door.

“I’m going to head back to my dorm. Just give me back my notes tomorrow before class, okay?” Rolling his eyes at the whine Long gave him, Tharn flicked his forehead before he left the classroom, practically hurrying to leave the faculty as he headed towards the dormitory where he hoped that his, now boyfriend, was waiting for him. Strolling up the stone steps and into the building, Tharn rode the elevator up and as he opened the door to their shared dorm, a grin rose on his face as he noticed Type in his bed, playing around with his phone. Noticing Tharn, Type smiled slightly which made Tharn’s heart bounce around ecstatically in his chest. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” Type replied softly, observing as Tharn practically flung his shoes to the wall along with his backpack before he crossed the room, diving into the bed as he wrapped his arms around Type’s waist, bringing his back close to his chest. Rolling his eyes as he was once again cuddled like a teddy bear, Type put his phone down and just leaned into Type, not minding the heat his boyfriend’s body was giving off for once. Talking about their day, Type turned his body so he and Tharn could be face to face while they talked. It was then that he noticed how skinny Tharn seemed, like he lost a lot of weight for some reason. “Did you lose weight? That…was because of me, wasn’t it? I’m really sorry, Tharn.”

Shaking his head softly, Tharn pressed their lips together before he pulled away, keeping their foreheads touching as he intertwined their hands, moving their gazes down to each other’s matching soulmarks. Trailing his fingers down, Type gently swept his thumb around Tharn’s mark before he pulled his hand up and pressed a kiss to the ink like mark. Letting out a gasp at the spark of sensation he got from the kiss, Tharn pulled Type closer and smashed their lips together, deepening the kiss while Type moved his hands into his hair, pulling at it lightly as their tongues danced together. Pulling away to breathe, Type threw his head back as Tharn moved his kisses down to his neck, nibbling at the once fading marks he left earlier. It wasn’t long before their clothes were thrown off onto the floor and the idea of getting dinner left Type’s mind as Tharn once again, showed him the night of his life with their almost endless love making.


End file.
